


your body will haunt mine

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The necessity of clothes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body will haunt mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "Arrow: Felicity/Laura/Sara - short skirt" at femslash100's [drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3694797#t3694797) and "author's choice, author's choice, a fun day out clothes shopping" at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/142620.html?thread=6594332&format=light#cmt6594332).

Perhaps Sara shouldn't have mentioned that she hadn't packed to stay. It seemed only polite though, when she'd ripped her only training pants in the Arrowcave and had to bum a spare off of Felicity. The woman had kindly offered to show Sara the best boutiques around Starling, out of pity perhaps, but Sara had declined – distractedly, foolishly – saying Felicity needn't trouble herself, she'd find them when she had the time. Fighting bad guys was a demanding job that kept you busy at all hours. When you weren't playing good little daughter in front of your family.

When Laurel caught Sara rummaging through her closet for the third time in a week, however, she could no longer postpone it. The deal was finalized: "We're so going clothes shopping!"

Laurel was delighted, and Felicity more than happy to come along, both sharing in the girlish glee of getting to dress up the little sister. Sara let them.

For the past five years, Sara hadn't picked out a single item for herself. Clothes were provided by the League, and even the civilian disguises she had worn as part of her undercover missions represented merely a persona, not her own self. So when they entered the well-lit department stores, they overwhelmed her a little. She was no longer used to so much glitz and glamour, but she couldn't suppress the glint of excitement that welled up inside of her, as if she were a child again and taken out for a special treat.

*

It turned out the pattern of having clothes picked out for her would continue. Both Laurel and Felicity enjoyed handing her a choice of outfits and ushering her back to the changing cubicles to try them on. Sara didn't mind; they knew their way around the stores, and had the better fashion sense, hers being outmoded by a few years. She didn't know she'd missed shopping with her sister. It's been too long.

"Here, try this." Laurel decked her out with a blouse and mini skirt, gaze raking over her as though already picturing her in them. "After this, we'll look for matching shoes."

When Sara dutifully twirled in front of them, Laurel nodded, and Felicity blurted: "You have a great behind." She had this adorable habit of speaking her mind first and censoring herself later. "I mean, in the skirt—I mean, in general, too, but the skirt draws attention to it. Not that I was staring. That would be like checking you out, which I wasn't doing. _Oh_ no! I'm—not. Oh God, this is awkward." She's gone pale pink and rigid while talking, eyes growing rounder with every word. She stopped, squeezed her eyes shut, and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "The skirt," she said finally, eyes still closed. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks, Felicity," Sara's smile was earnest, thankful, and only a touch wicked. Nervous Felicity brought out the tease in her. "You're so good for my ego. Can I keep you?"


End file.
